Reputation
In South New Jorvik County it's important to have a good reputation. The player will gain reputation points by doing quests, daily quests and competing in races. Function In Jorvik, people have different views, opinions and loyalties. If you help someone, he and his friends will become friendlier towards you, just like in the real world. When you help someone that belongs to a certain faction you will gain Reputation Points with that faction. If you earn enough points with a faction you'll get access to new quests, gear, clothes and horses. Reputation Levels There are several levels of reputation that you can reach by earning reputation points with the different factions. Each level unlocks new stuff. *Neutral: 0 - 499 reputation points *Friendly: 500 - 1499 reputation points *Liked: 1500 - 2999 reputation points *Popular: 3000 - 5999 reputation points (reputation faction) *Admired: 6001 reputation points Factions Moorland Stable "Moorland Stable is owned and run by Thomas Moorland and his son Justin" Firgrove "Firgrove is surrounded by meadows to the east and mountains to the west." Keepers of Aideen "The Keepers of Aideen is a mysterious group of like-minded mystics and druids who live all around Jorvik. Not much is known about them." Silverglade Village "The Silverglade Village is a small town located near the Silverglade Castle" Valedale "Valedale is a small village in The Hollow Woods. The Silversong River flows right through it." '' Fort Pinta ''"Fort Pinta was built during the Vikings age when war revaged the land. Today, It's a popular tourist attraction" Silverglade Manor "Silverglade Manor consists of the wineyard, the stable and the manor and is owned by The Baroness of Silverglade" The Goldenleaves "The people living in the Goldenhills Valley call themselves The Goldenleaves" A.A.E. "This is The Astronomical and Archelogical Society of Jorvik." Jorvik Fishing Club "Jorvik's biggest fishing club. Mr. K Trout is the president." Keepers of Aideen: The Sun Circle "The Sun Circle is one of several special secret factions that exists within the mysterious Keepers of Aideen." Winery Master Gardeners "Bjorn and Agnetha are enthusiastic gardeners, caring for the land of The Baroness." '' Jarlaheim ''"The largest village in South New Jorvik County. Everything important that happens in this part of Jorvik involves Jarlaheim." Jorvik Stables "The biggest and most famous stable on Jorvik. This stable is run by the legendary Herman." Jorvik Fishing Club - Southern Chapter "The southern chapter of the Jorvik Fishing Club is responsible for fishing around the Harvest Counties." The Jarlasson Family "The family lives on the Paddock Island and are direct descendants of Jon Jarl." Goldspur Family "The Goldspur family lives on Grey Drew Mountains and their crops are grown on the slopes towards the ocean." Sunfield Family "The Sunfield family lives outside the Jorvik Stables and works with their wheat crop production." G.E.D. Jarlaheim Office "This office oversees G.E.D. business in the city and surrounding area." '' Wolf Hall Inn ''"One of the classic Jorvik recidences, restored and reopened with a global clientele in mind" hey ma friend its nora kittenborn from unicorn forest (en2) hit me up bro Keepers of Aideen: Lightening Circle "The Lightening Circle is one of the secret factions that makes up the mysterious organisation, Keepers of Aideen." Ferdinand's horse market "Ferdinand and Eddie travel from their farm in Jorvik's most remote mountains to sell their horses. They love horses and would never sell one to someone they don't trust." Trivia Category:Game Mechanics Category:Star Stable Online